


You Are Cordially Invited

by Superkatt13



Series: Random prompts [2]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Heartbreak, I'm Bad At Tagging, It's Gonna Be Angsty, Sad, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26005075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superkatt13/pseuds/Superkatt13
Summary: Nayeon can’t get Mina off of her mind. It’s been years but she can’t move on.
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Myoui Mina
Series: Random prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887463
Comments: 10
Kudos: 16





	1. To Let A Good Thing Die

She remembers the day their paths crossed one another. The moment stitched into her memory for years to come.

But that’s all she has now.

Memories that once brought a smile to her face and a burst of something warm in her heart have now faded and instead are now replaced with feelings of hurt.

Nayeon shakes herself out of these thoughts. It’s been years since Mina and her ended things and as much as she tells her friends she’s moved on it’s a complete lie. Mina was the one, as some people would put it. She imagined a future with her where their lives where filled with love.

  
Refusing to dwell on the subject Nayeon gets up to prepare herself a meal. She makes her way through her small apartment into her equally as small kitchen. As soon as she opens the fridge she’s hit with the realization that she forgot to go buy groceries.

_Well that’s just great now isn’t it._

Eyeing the clock and seeing that it’s barely 4 pm she begrudgingly makes her way towards the door. She takes notice of the stack of mail she’s been neglecting and tells herself she’ll sort it out when she gets back. Putting on her worn out sneakers and her coat she makes sure she has everything before heading out. 

Having the luxury of living in downtown meant that she could walk anywhere without relying on a car. Being a pretty successful author allowed her perks like that.

As she makes her way towards the market she takes her time viewing her surroundings. A couple on the opposite side of the street garner her attention. They look good together.

_I wonder how she’s doing._

_Does she still even think of me?_

_Has she moved on?_

Not wanting to worsen her mood she plugs in her earphones and begins listening to her cheer up playlist. It consists of all her favorite female kpop artists that she won’t admit to anyone she listens to. 

She passes by a florist and observes the owner placing a beautiful bouquet on display. They’re jasmines.

_Mina’s favorite flower._

She quickly walks past without sparing another glance and walks the rest of the way with her head down. What is it with Mina suddenly occupying every corner of her mind today? 

She’s the one that wanted to end things not Nayeon. She could feel the frustration building inside of her once again. It’s been years since Mina walked out on her. But it’s also been years of unanswered questions and constant reminders of how she used to be happy. Not just content like how she is now but actually happy.

Nayeon arrives at the market but any semblance of an appetite had abandoned her. She stares up at the bright mint neon sign.

_Mina’s favorite color._

Tears well up in her eyes as a soft breeze flows by her.

_Why can’t I stop thinking about her?_

All Nayeon wants is to be happy.

She wipes the stray tear that falls upon her cheek and forces herself to turn around and go home. 

Once she’s back inside the comfort of her own apartment she slips off her shoes and hangs her coat back in its place.

She stares idly at the stack of mail that’s been pushed aside and decides she’d better start going through it before it gets worse.

Nayeon grabs a small stack and makes her way towards her living room. As she places the stack on her coffee table one envelope slips out and makes it’s way onto her floor.

_Is that what I think it is?_

She reaches down to pick it up before settling onto the couch. She can hear the beating of her heart as it accelerates once she turns it over.

_This is a joke right?_

In her hands she holds a wedding invitation.

Nayeon gathers the small amount of courage left in her and opens it.

The trembling of her hands doesn’t help in her trying to read it. And neither do the hot tears streaming down her face. But how could she not be able to make out the name of the person who still has ownership of her heart. 

It shouldn’t hurt her as much as it is.  
Mina walked out on her years ago. She should have moved on.

But the sob that escapes her mouth betrays her and so does the shattering of her heart.

_Why?_

Because Myoui Mina is getting married. And it’s not to her.


	2. Figments of my Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some people say that heartbreak is a beautiful thing because it shows you the reality of life.   
> Others say heartbreak is a necessity to experience.   
> Nayeon doesn’t agree with either of the two. Heartbreak is a bitch, and she wouldn’t wish it on her worst enemy.

Some people say that heartbreak is a beautiful thing because it shows you the reality of life.

Others say heartbreak is a necessity to experience.

Nayeon doesn’t agree with either of the two. Heartbreak is a bitch, and she wouldn’t wish it on her worst enemy.

The letter in her hands is heartbreak personified.

The cursive letters that stare back at her seem to mock her. Almost as if they’re playing a game with her.

_Mina is getting married._

That’s the only thing going on in her mind.

The sound of a tree branch knocking against her window snaps her out of her trance. She looks around her living room and breathes in the familiar scent of the candle she keeps by the windowsill. She takes in the familiar glow of the fairy lights she set up around the room to make it cozier. Home is what she sees but she knows no amount of renovating will make the memories she shared with Mina in this very space go away.

Nayeon wishes she could go back and not have opened this damn letter. But she knows deep down sooner or later she’d find out. If it wasn’t through the letter itself, it would’ve been through one of her friends. Although Mina and her ended things their friends still stuck by both of them and refused to choose a side.

_Why did she invite me?_

_Is she trying to rub it in my face that she found someone else? Someone that she loves enough to not walk out on._

Nayeon doesn’t understand why Mina chose to do this. If anything, the Mina she knows wouldn’t have an evil bone in her body to do this to her.

But how well does she even know Mina?

One day they’re professing their love for one another and sharing their dreams for their future together.

The next it’s a screaming match and words of ill intent thrown around to harm one another.

She sighs and places the letter on her coffee table next to the rest of the mail she has no energy to open. She forces herself to get up and slowly makes her way to the kitchen. On her way she passes the mirror she hanged on the wall not too long ago and hates what she sees looking back at her. It’s the very same face she kept seeing those following months after Mina left her. The puffiness of her eyes is evidence to what happened in the last couple of minutes or however long it’s been.

Nayeon takes a deep breathe and attempts to smile.

_I can’t even fool myself._

She continues into the kitchen and makes her way to her refrigerator. A beer sounds good to her at the moment. But as she opens it, she’s reminded of the fact that she never bought anything at the grocery store. She looks around her kitchen for any sign of an alcoholic beverage but sees none.

_How do I not have any sort of alcohol?_

But she remembers why. Sana and Jihyo told her she wasn’t allowed to drink without either of their supervision. Well fuck. Drinking your feelings away and ending up in the hospital after you totaled your car seems like a good enough reason for them to do that.

If she can’t have a beer or two then she’ll have to settle for a cigarette. She walks to her coat rack by the door and reaches into the pocket of it to take out the packet. She chastises herself for even buying these but it’s all she has. Nayeon sees her phone in the pocket of her coat as well and reaches down to retrieve it.

She has 5 missed calls from Jihyo and a message from Sana.

**Annoying buttsniffer [9:53 pm]**

Hey Nayonnie please call Jihyo back she

called me very worried ;(

It only took 2 seconds for Nayeon to hear Jihyos frantic voice on the other side once she dialed her back.

**Jihyo**

_Please tell me you’re home_

**Nayeon**

_Uh yeah I-I am. Why do you sound out of breath?_

**Jihyo**

_I’m outside your apartment complex_

_You weren’t answering my calls_

**Nayeon**

_Uh I was- uh I was sleeping?_

**Jihyo**

_I’m coming up._

Not even 10 seconds later does she hear the sound of someone unlocking her door and in a blink of an eye Jihyo has her wrapped up in her arms.

“What- why are you here?” Nayeon muffles out between Jihyo’s shoulder. She doesn’t think the younger girl heard her but the shaky breath she takes once she steps back lets her know she did.

“I’m sorry I wasn’t here earlier” Jihyo says and looks at her with a look of pure sadness.

“What are you talking about?” She lets out past the lump in her throat but the crack in her voice gives her away and so do the tears streaming down her face.

Jihyo takes her into her arms again and sways them side to side. She runs her fingers through Nayeons’ hair and murmurs comforting words to her.

“How- how did you know?” Nayeon lets out through her sobs.

“My flight landed about an hour ago and it’s the first thing I saw when I got home” The younger girl says as she leads Nayeon to sit on the couch. Trying her best to maneuver them through without knocking into anything. Jihyo takes a glance at the table in front of her and sees the discarded letter.

“I’m so sorry Nayeon” the auburn-haired girl says knowing her words are useless at the moment with all the emotions her best friend is going through.

“Wh-why would sh-she think it’s a goo-good idea to invite me…has she not cost m-me enough pain?”

Jihyo is usually the best when it comes to advice. But even now she knows there’s nothing that can be said. She wasn’t expecting Mina to do something like this and if she’s being honest, she wasn’t even aware that the younger girl was seeing someone. The younger girl never disclosed her side of the story to them.

“I don’t know what to tell you. I’m just as lost as you are.”

Nayeon takes a shuddering breath in and slowly detangles herself from her best friends embrace. She leans back towards the arm of couch and turns her head to look at the ceiling. Hot tears still stream down her face, but she’s allowed herself to cry enough about this. She’s cried for the last three years and all its done is bring nothing but pain and memories she wishes she could forget. Mina is free to live her life as chooses and she can’t do anything about it. No matter how much it hurts her. And no matter how much she wish she could.

She wipes at her eyes and looks at Jihyo who’s looking outside at the sunset. She follows her best friends gaze and quietly takes in the scene in front of her. The pink and orange hues disappearing into the darkness of the night sky allowing for the stars to be seen. She chuckles as she remembers why Mina was enamored with this crappy apartment. No other one offered this view of the city landscape and Mina was a sucker for those types of things. 

“Jihyo thanks for coming to check up on me” Nayeon looks away from the city skyline and looks back at her best friend who’s eyes were already trained on her with a small smile on her face.

“I don’t want you to go through this by yourself” The auburn-haired girl whispers out not wanting to think about what would’ve happened if she hadn’t come over.

“I know and thank you for that, but I think I need some time to process this on my own without bawling my eyes out” they both let out a chuckle and the younger girl knows that’s her cue to excuse herself.

Jihyo gets up off the couch and makes her way to the door. She goes to turn the doorknob but stops and turns around. She watches Nayeon curl herself up on the couch facing the balcony door.

“If you need anything, I’m just a phone call away” she doesn’t get a response from the older girl but she knows Nayeon heard her, so she turns back around and makes her exit.

As she’s making her way home Jihyo takes a moment to take a deep breath. She pulls out her phone and sends Sana a message telling her she’ll be home soon. She hovers her finger over a familiar contact and before she chickens out, she presses the dial button.

It rings three times and she’s about to hang up but then she hears the all too familiar voice of her friend.

“hello…”

“You have a lot of explaining to do Mina.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't sure if I was going to write another part to this but Olivia Rodrigo's "Drivers License" inspired me to finish this. It had just been sitting in my drafts for a while now.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi :)  
> Leave any comments or suggestions down below also I’m so so sorry for the angst present in this fic I’m just a sucker for it.  
> I was listening to Bruno Major’s- “The Most Beautiful Thing” while writing this and idk how it came out this angsty lol


End file.
